LifeLong Romance
by SillyWQ
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have gotten their own apartment. Now, they're ready to make their relationship last forever. DeiSaso/SasoDei. Connected ficlets and drabbles made of romance and fluffiness. Soft yaoi, fluff and love. NO angst and gore :3
1. Moving In

A/N: I just love to write, and there's just one thing I love more; SasoDei and DeiSaso. Over that, there's extremely and undeniably FLUFFY SasoDei/DeiSaso. Therefore, I decided to make this: Just a bunch of fluffy, plotless oneshots, drabbles and ficlets. Well, there is a "plot," but it won't contain any angst, tragedy, horror or drama. This story is strictly romance/humor.

(Why do people keep writing disclaimers? This is **fan**, right?)

This one won't be updated regularily, just at my own pace and as I get ideas. The chapters _probably_ won't be any more than 3-4 pages long, at most, and there's no real action in the story. I just need some SasoDei fluffiness, and if you keep on reading, I guess that you too do. Good! Then, I guess you may cross the line!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Amazing. I can't believe we have our own apartment."

A long-haired, yet manly teenager dumped down on a beige couch, letting his tired body rest among the many, fluffy pillows. He closed his clear-blue eyes, breathing in the smell of cleanness and newness. The one leg which wasn't resting on the couch was brushing over the furry, sheep-skin rug. He hadn't taken off his jacket yet, so he zipped it open with the hand who previously had supported a brown cardboard box. Said box had been carefully put down by one of the bookshelves, the one who was, when looking from the door on the opposite wall, left of the couch. Even further left, the corner was lined with wooden benches and all sorts of kitchenware. The silver refrigerator reached almost all the way up to the ceiling, making it look like it was pushing through the row of shelves that otherwise ran along the wall, parallel with the benches. Another three boxes were placed on a standard kitchen table. It wasn't too big, but not too small either. The chairs that matched stood in front of the window, between the table and the "kitchen." The whole apartment had a golden wooden floor, laminate, giving the whole house a modern look. There were no decorations there; no plants, no pictures, no ugly tiny sculptures of the sort a grandmother deemed to be the perfect gift.

All in time, Deidara thought with a content smile on his face.

The door complained with a long whine as it was opened, letting the blond teenager know that whoever was on the other side already must've brushed the dirt off their shoes on the "Welcome to D&S"(Deidara had it special-made)doormat just outside of the door, in the hallway. Slipping off their shoes--or so the blond male assumed they did-- the person crossed the room, putting something down on the coffee table in front of the couch walking to the right and around it, passing the lean chair and, finally, putting their knees down on the couch in between Deidara's widely spread legs. The blond, eighteen year old male opened his eyes, smiling wider at the sight that greeted him.

"Hello there, lovely, hmm..." He reached up with an aching arm, encouraging the lean form sitting nearly on top on him to come closer.

"Hello there," the redhead replied, bending down to give his lover a sweet kiss. He supported himself with his own arms as brown eyes looked into blue. "How's it going?"

Deidara's hand slid down the smaller male's back, finally coming to a rest on the jeans-clothed, firm ass. Not groping or teasing, just caressing. "I'm fine, just a little tired, " he mumbled, hoping that he'd said it loud enough for Sasori to hear. "After all, we _have_ been carrying boxes all day; I think we deserve a little break now, don't you?"

It was true. It was Saturday, and the first thing the couple had done when waking up was calling each other and collecting their stuff. They had started at 8am, so they could take their time. First, Deidara had come over to the redhead's house to clean out his room (his grandmother was moving to a nursing home, so it was a good time to move) and then, they went to Deidara's to do the same. He still lived with his mother, though, so he had a hard time saying goodbye. Not that he was regretting his decision of moving into a brand new apartment with his boyfriend. Not at all.

Sasori laid down on his lover's chest, he too closing his eyes. "Yes, you do." He kissed the black t-shirt before once again getting up.

The blond male looked at the redhead walking away with a puzzled look. "Me," he asked.

"Yes," the nineteen year old teenager replied, "you." He swayed his hips teasingly,--for no reason apparently--biting his tongue like a kid. "I'm going to move some _stuff_ into our bedroom." Oh, so that was what the butt-wiggling was about. Deidara chuckled quietly to himself. Even though the couple liked to joke about things like that, they hadn't done anything sexual yet. They had been together for over two months, though.

For the blond one, it was not only special, but also a bit weird; his relationships were often filled with heated nights, rather than romantic dinners. The redhead, though was something else, someone he wanted to keep, was going to keep. If the two months of nothing but dates, talking and enjoying each other's company wasn't evidence enough that the two of them were going to be together--if not forever--for a very long time, Deidara didn't know what was.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Deidara hadn't realized that Sasori already had got that box, come into the apartment again and gone into the bedroom, until the redhead was closing one of the two doors left of the couch (the other door led to the bathroom.)

"Come here," Deidara mumbled to his boyfriend, waving him over with a hand gesture. Sasori didn't object, and straddled the blond male who was still lying on the soft piece of beige furniture, leaning over him on all fours. Throwing his hand around the redhead's neck, Deidara pulled him a bit closer. "You're not getting any more boxes today."

"Yes," Sasori said with a grin.

"No, hmm."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Deidara pulled his lover down, kissing him softly on the lips. "Mmm, no."

"Yes," Sasori whispered, kissing back.

"No." The blond male captured the redhead's lips making him join in a round of tongue-wrestling.

"Hmm..." The older, yet smaller teen didn't even attempt to break away to retort, he just enjoyed the feeling of tongue on tongue, lips on lips, lover on lover. Everything was quiet, the silence only broken by the wet sound of tongues mingling. It seemed like an hour had passed before Sasori pulled away. "No."

"Good, hmm."

The redhead closed his eyes and rested his head on the muscular chest, finally giving himself the rest he knew he needed. "I love you."

Deidara smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "And I love you." He kissed the tuft of red hair sweetly, shifting around a little to make himself comfortable. A quick glance at the clock told the blond male that it was barely noon, and that taking a little nap before making dinner would do no harm. With a smile, Deidara let his head hit the pillow. How he could be any happier than he was now, the blond male would probably never know.


	2. Shoes, Notes and a Smile

"Deidara? Deidara!? I can't find my left shoe!"

A stumbling Sasori walked into the livingroom, tying the one shoe on his foot with haste as he moved. Today was an important day: A greatly acknowledged professor would come to their not nearly as famous school to give a lecture on the social part of being a teacher, or in other words, what Sasori wanted to do for a living. He did realize the studies were long and tough, but he did well at school, and didn't think it would be a problem.

The redhead usually woke up no later than 6.30 am, most of the time 5.30, and therefore usually had good time in the morning to pick an outfit, make himself a warm breakfast, maybe even a quick bento for Deidara, if he felt the need for that. He would have drove the blond to school too, but even though he had a car, his lover had a motorcycle, and driving on that was a lot more fun; that way, they'd be very close while driving. Now, they would have the time to decide who was driving, what they were driving and where they were driving, as they lived together.

Now, while some would say that they were much too young to live together as a couple, and that their relationship still was young, the blond would always retort that both of them were already planning to move out anyway, and it would still be like living with a roommate, except for the fact that they'd share one double bed. It was what they wanted, and it would either work out, or not. Deidara had still a home to fall back on, so it wasn't a major problem if things wouldn't work out the way they hoped.

If it was any omen to their future, Sasori's morning absolutely didn't go as planned.

Finishing the bow he tied by stuffing it down into the shoe and pulling his brown jeans' leg down, the redhead stormed forward into the kitchen area, where the blond sat, sipping his coffee while he watched Sasori with an amused expression, as if he knew something the other didn't.

"I can't find my shoe, Deidara," the redhead said--shouted, rather--as he hastily walked over to the kitchen table, running a hand through his soft, messy hair. He swung himself down on the chair, landing in front of the teal, somehow playful gaze, along with a wonderful-smelling cup of tea, which, beside the blonde's mug of coffee, perfectly displayed the contrast between the two of them.

"And you would like me to…?" Deidara let the sentence hang in the air, waiting for an answer. What answer he could give, though, even Sasori himself wasn't aware of.

"I don't know," he let his head fall to the table with a frustrated growl. "I don't have the time for this today! The clock's already eight! I'm going to be _so_ late, it won't even be funny!" And indeed, his whole class always found it funny to see the impatient perfectionist be late for something, as he'd prefer to be precise on time, if not half an hour early.

The blond chuckled. Okay, there had to be something he knew that Sasori didn't. Seeing as this was Deidara, though, the redhead probably would have to either beg to know it, or seduce him. Time was precious now, though, and he wouldn't take the risk of ensuing a make out session. The older, yet shorter of them opened his eyes to glare up at his lover. "I fail to see the humour in this," he mumbled with an undertone of annoyance in his voice. He'd woken up, no longer than twenty minutes ago, to an empty bed, and realized in horror that the clock was way more than it should have been. Therefore, he hadn't taken a shower, hadn't brushed his hair, hadn't cuddled in bed with his lover, and hadn't had his morning tea, which he, although it stood there in front of him, tempting him with it's lovely, sweet smell of roses, wouldn't have time to drink. Hell, he didn't even have time to sit there and think about drinking it!

"Why don't you just pick another pair of shoes, yeah," Deidara pointed out, smiling. "They're by the door, remember?"

Letting his forehead meet the table once more in frustration, Sasori shot up from his sitting position, and stomped his way to the door, leaving behind his chuckling boyfriend. How did he manage to not realize that he could simply use some other shoes? He shook his head, eyeing the tiny room, if it could even be called anything else than a very tall box, that ever since the day before had held their outer clothes, winter clothes, jackets and shoes. The former three were hung up inside a closet, except for some lighter jackets and hoodies who were hung on a couple of hooks, prepared for the nice summer warmth (even though snow still painted the rather brown and withering scenery in the early days of February). The shoes were neatly placed on a tiny rack under the hooks. Though, they weren't what his brown eyes really focused on. On the inner doormat, a black, perforated rubber-square, the other shoe, which was more fond of travelling than the one currently located on Sasori's foot, was innocently staring up at him with puppy eyes in form of two black paper circles dotted with white stars. A note was sticking up from it, the side facing the redhead reading "_**you can't be mad at this cute, little, innocent shoe, can you?**_"

Before even touching the shoe, he brushed the eyes off and picked the note up, maybe just a bit calmer due to his boyfriend's playfulness in the morning; no one else would dare mess with him that early. The fact that he got up early, didn't mean that he wasn't grumpy in the mornings.

Opening the twice folded note, black, dearly familiar letters stared up at him with innocence.

"_**Good morning, love. Because you didn't find that (look in your shoe)…**_"

Doing as the note, obviously written by his lover, told him, lithe fingers reached into the relatively small shoe. They met resistance, the ice cold, steely kind, that told him the item was made of metal. Not bothering to take his time guessing what it was, he pulled it out, and recognized it as his digital clock, which had the best time of it's three year old life by hiding from Sasori in the mornings. Digital clocks were always much more precise, which was why he'd gotten it in the first place. He smiled; he'd completely forgotten it in his hurry. Eyes narrowed though, as he noticed something peculiar: The clock didn't show any numbers near those Sasori's still half-asleep eyes had read off the alarm clock on his nightstand, (eight,) but just a little past seven, which meant he had good time. Smiling at his own stupidity, and the blonde's thoughtfulness, he looked back at the note.

"…_**before you started hurrying, I decided to help you a little on your way to your oh-so-precious school, by making this list.**_

_**1. I found your left shoe beneath a t-shirt, just beside where you put on your right shoe**__**.**_

_**2. You didn't take the time to eat breakfast, so I made you some (although it's pretty simple) and put it in a box. It's in your car.**_

_**3. Nor did you drink your tea, which I prepared for you to see when you sat down in front of me by the table, where I reminded you that you did have other pairs of shoes. I put most of it in a thermos, and it is, along with a box of sugar, beside your breakfast.**_

_**4. I put your wallet, sketchbook and pencil case in a bag, so have fun with a friend, sit down in a park or something else for at least two hours after school, and I'll have dinner ready when you come home.**_

_**Have a good day, babe, and**__** enjoy being half a decade early, as you always are. I'll be waiting here when you come home.**_

_**(I wrote this list right after you started stumbling around the house. When you finish reading, you're going to shake your head, smile, and think about how I know you too well.)**_

_**PS: Never forget the last point on the list:**_

_**5. I love you.**_"

Sasori shook his head and smiled, indeed thinking about how his boyfriend knew him too well. Seeing as he had plenty of time now, the redhead took his time pulling on that dark grey hoodie with a subtle rose on the right shoulder, and didn't hurry at all with his shoe. Grabbing his messenger bag that contained all the books he'd need, and his keys, he stepped out of the house with a smile. Now, the Akasuna seldom did smile for a long time, which was one of the reasons their friends and family all said that he and his boyfriend were meant to be. Even though they had quite a lot of fights, none of them personal as it all revolved around their opinions of art, Deidara was the only one who'd get the redhead to smile for more than a couple of seconds at a time.

Reading the note one last time as he walked out of the apartment building, he smiled, folded it neatly and slid it into his front pocket. Maybe the morning wasn't that bad after all?

(A/N: I'm sorry that I don't reply to your reviews and all, but I do read them, okay? So, here's my thanks to reviewers:

Thank you~ :3

And, just so you all know, ideas, however small or big, are all appreciated and WILL BE USED. *Though, it's not like I don't have enough myself…* :D

For those who do, like me: Don't feel bad about not reviewing~!

Love you all, guys!)


End file.
